Grimm
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: : Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias? (MPREG)
1. El príncipe Grimm

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Grimm**

**Capítulo 01.- El príncipe Grimm**

Los Grimm eran humanos con el poder de _reconocer_ a los wesen, quienes se habían autoproclamado el deber de luchar contra aquellas criaturas y proteger a la humanidad del mal. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el origen de los Grimm, pero sus hazañas se quedaron plasmadas en los cuentos de hadas.

La familia Holmes, tenía un linaje de nobleza desde tiempos ancestrales; entre sus miembros se podían contar desde Marqueses hasta príncipes. Todos sus miembros poseían capacidades prodigiosas para realizar cualquier tipo de tarea. Muchos los consideraban la realeza de los Grimm, al menos en el Reino Unido. Los Holmes se habían tomado su título monárquico muy enserio, llegando a buscar Grimm de buen linaje para desposarse y preservar su rango entre los suyos.

Sherlock Holmes, hijo menor de la rama principal de la familia; fue desde muy joven, contra los designios del sus padres, forjando su propio camino. Se convirtió en detective y ayudaba a la policía en los casos más complicados, ganando una buena reputación.

En esos momentos, Sherlock se encontraba observando a través de un microscopio, en el laboratorio de Bars, la cuartada de su cliente dependía de ello. Escuchó un par de pasos en el pasillo, reconociendo uno como el de Mike; pocos segundos después, un hombre regordete con aspecto bonachón entró en compañía de otro hombre de cabellera rubia y baja estatura, usaba un bastón, pero por la forma en que se movía, no parecía necesitarlo realmente.

—Ha cambiado —dijo el rubio.

—No tienes idea —le respondió Mike.

—Mike, ¿me prestas tu móvil? El mío no tiene señal —dijo Sherlock ignorando al hombre del bastón.

—¿Qué ocurre con el fijo?, ¿no funciona?

—Prefiero enviar un mensaje.

Mike buscó su móvil, peor aparentemente lo había dejado en su saco. Inesperadamente, el rubio le extendió el suyo, Sherlock le agradeció y procedió a enviar el mensaje.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Mike avergonzado —. Él es John Watson, un antiguo colega y viejo amigo mío.

—¿Afganistán o Irak? —preguntó Sherlock sin despegar la vista del teléfono.

—Afganistán, de hecho… —dijo John completamente confundido —. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Una joven entró para entregarle un café a Sherlock, interrumpiendo la conversación. John frunció el ceño ante la forma descortés en que trataba a la mujer, quien era obvio, estaba interesada en él.

—¿Qué opinas del violín? Suelo tocar mientras pienso y en ocasiones puedo pasar días sin hablar. ¿Te molesta? Si vamos a ser compañeros, supongo que deberías saberlo.

John miró a su amigo.

—Yo no recuerdo haber mencionado…

—Pero yo sí —dijo Sherlock con tranquilidad —. Esta mañana le comentaba al buen Mike lo difícil que soy. Tengo prisa, nos veremos mañana a las 7 de la tarde —finalizó colocándose el abrigo.

—¿Y eso es todo?, ¿rentamos? Nos acabamos de conocer —Sherlock lo miró detenidamente, cómo si no comprendiera.

—¿Y el problema es?

—No sé nada de usted, ni usted de mí.

Sherlock se puso serio.

—Sé que es médico militar, herido en combate, pensionado, hermano alcohólico preocupado, terapeuta, cojera psicosomática…

A cada deducción de Sherlock, la sonrisa de Mike crecía, al igual que la sorpresa de John.

—Es suficiente para iniciar, ¿no crees? —concluyó antes de desaparecer dejando a un boquiabierto John. Sherlock se detuvo antes de cruzar la salida —. El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es el 221B de Baker Street.

…

Sherlock se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, aguardando a que Lestrade comenzara a gritarle. A penas una hora atrás, había tenido que eliminar a un _Mauvais Dentes_*, responsable de una serie de asesinatos. Normalmente, no tomaba la vida de los wesen delincuentes con los que se cruzaba, pero esa raza era tan salvaje y no tuvo otra alternativa, después de todo, el Mauvais ya había herido a diez policías, dos de ellos estaban en estado grave.

—Has vuelto a hacer un desastre —le reprochó el ID. Sherlock rodó los ojos. —¿Cómo demonios voy a explicar lo que sucedió? —quería gritarle, pero sabía que eso haría que el detective lo ignorara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Era un Mauvais furioso, no un _Seelengut_*, al que me enfrentaba, Graham.

—¡Es Greg! —Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

El Mauvais, había convertido el hogar de la última de sus víctimas, en lo que parecía la escena de alguna película de terror; las paredes y el suelo casi todas las habitaciones estaban salpicadas de sangre y restos humanos; Sherlock había tenido una lucha muy complicada, lo que ocasionó que muchos muebles terminaran destrozados, fue con una estaca improvisada de lo que antes fue la pata de una silla, que el detective logró atravesarle el corazón al wesen, poniéndole fin a su carrera criminal.

Sherlock no se molestó en ocultarle los detalles a Lestrade, pues el inspector conocía la naturaleza de los Holmes como Grimm, él era, después de todo, la pareja de Mycroft, su hermano mayor.

—Gracias la ayuda —dijo Greg una vez que logro calmarse. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza antes de abandonar al Inspector en aquel callejón; tenía que apresurarse, tenía una cita y no quería llegar tarde.

_Continuará…_

…

**MAUVAIS DENTES: **Wesen tipo tigre dientes de sable, conocidas como viciosas máquinas de matar, capaces de aniquilar pueblos enteros. Las únicas personas lo suficientemente fuertes como para controlar un Dentes Mauvais son los miembros de las familias reales. Son reconocidos por esperar el momento justo para atacar.

**SEELENGUT: **Wesen parecidos a ovejas, son tímidos, pacíficos y jamás violentos. También tienen grandes tendencias sociales, siendo común que se junten en grandes comunidades.

**Wesen**: Criaturas críptidas, la mayoría de ellos con apariencia de animales humanoides. Viven ocultas en la sociedad bajo la forma de seres humanos corrientes, aunque pueden ser reconocidos por los Grimm gracias a sus poderes. Aunque la mayoría de la humanindad los desconocen, ellos forman parte del folclore, las leyendas y los Cuentos de hadas de los seres humanos. Cada wesen tiene una forma y poderes diferentes, dependiendo de su variedad de especies y aunque se desconoce su Biodiversidad, se podría decir que superan a los seres humanos. A pesar de que se ha establecido que son seres peligrosos y malvados por naturaleza, el carácter amistoso de los _Eisbibers_, los _Reinigen_, los _Mauzhert_, los _Seelengunt_ y la existencia de otros retirados de vidas salvajes como los _Wieder Blutbaden_, como casos particulares, sugieren que los _Wesen_ no siempre son letales y posiblemente solo obedezcan a sus instintos más primitivos.


	2. El Grimm y el wesen

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Grimm**

**Capítulo 02.- El Grimm y el wesen**

John se detuvo frente a la puerta del 221B de Beaker Stree. El día anterior, había estado resuelto a no acercarse a aquel misterioso personaje cualquier persona en su sano juicio se mantendría alejado de un hombre tan extraño como lo era Sherlock Holmes y mucho menos pensaría en vivir con él; pero John no estaba del todo cuerdo.

—¿Entramos? —tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Sherlock hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El susto había ocasionado el woge. El rostro de John mutó, sus orejas se hicieron más puntiagudas, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y una buena cantidad de bello cubrió la mayor parte de su cara. Sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos y sus manos garras.

—Un Blutbad*, interesante. Aunque tienes más aspecto de Stangebär.

—Sa... ¿Sabías que soy wesen? —preguntó John con voz entrecortada cuando regresó a la normalidad. Sherlock sonrío con superioridad y abrió la puerta.

—¿Te parece si hablamos dentro? Prometo no cortarte la cabeza —dijo con burla al notar que John no se movía.

Finalmente, John siguió a Sherlock al interior, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un departamento por el cual parecía haber pasado un huracán.

—¿Eso es una calavera? —dijo John tanteando el terreno.

—Un viejo amigo… cuando digo amigo… —la expresión de Sherlock se oscureció, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

—Le agradará el lugar —dijo una mujer anciana que acababa de entrar.

—Ella es la señora Hudson, que no te engañe su aspecto afable, es una _Musai_* realmente terrible cuando quiere —John miró a la mujer, sorprendido de verla sonrojarse como si hubiese recibido un alago. Aunque estaba confundido, ¿Qué demonios era una Musai?

El ex militar no comprendía nada de lo que en ese momento sucedía a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre pudiera ver su forma wesen y no haberse asustado?, ¿Qué era Sherlock Holmes?

—Me alegro de que Sherlock por fin escogiera una pareja —dijo la anciana con alegría.

—Se equivoca, nosotros no...

—Oh tranquilo, Sherlock es un buen hombre, un poquito insensible, pero nada que no se pueda corregir —la mujer continuo con su monologo como si estuviera en otro mundo —. Hay una segunda habitación arriba, para cuando tengan hijos.

¡¿Hijos?! ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que los dos eran hombres?

—¡Oh!, Sherlock, el desastre que has armado.

Cuando la señora Hudson se metió a la cocina, John se acercó a Sherlock para que le explicara.

—No sólo podemos ver a los wesen en su apariencia real —fue lo único que dijo el detective, confundiendo aún más al doctor

A los pocos segundos, entró un hombre, impidiendo que Sherlock le explicara con mejor detalle, era el Inspector Lestrade que venía a pedir ayuda de Holmes para resolver un caso de supuestos suicidios.

…

Después de haber estado en la escena del crimen, Sherlock abandonó a John y éste tuvo que regresar solo, pero en el camino fue secuestrado (por decirlo de algún modo), y llevado a una construcción perdida en alguna parte de Londres, donde se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo, de costoso traje que no dudó en ofrecerle dinero para espiar a Sherlock a lo que Watson se negó.

Las cosas se volvieron más agitadas desde el punto en que Sherlock llevó a John al restaurante Angelo's, luego aquella persecución, hasta el momento en el que había asesinado a aquel taxista para salvarle la vida al detective.

Ahora, en aquel restaurante chino, aguardando a que les llevaran la comida; John tuvo tiempo de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son los Grimm? —preguntó John después de un rato de silencio —. Obviamente no son humanos.

Sherlock lo miró unos segundos, tratando de descubrir lo que se había escapado la primera vez que dedujo la vida de su nuevo compañero.

—Oh. Eres adoptado, criado por una familia humana —el detective juntó sus manos a la altura de los labios sin despegar la mirada de John —, eso explica por qué vagamente entiendes lo que eres.

John se quedó callado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Henry y Ella Watson no eran sus verdaderos padres, lo habían adoptado cuando tenía dos meses de edad.

—De no haber sido por Mike, nunca hubiese sabido que era un Blutbaden…

—Blutbad —lo corrigió Sherlock —. Blutbaden es el plural de Blutbad, aunque la pronunciación correcta sería "Blutbäder" —John rodo los ojos.

—Como sea, soy un Blutbad, ¿Qué clase de wesen son los Grimm?

—Lo Grimm no somos wesen

—¿Entonces qué son?

Sherlock le explicó lo que eran los Grimm y sus teorías respecto a su existencia, le habló con orgullo de sus descubrimientos sobre los wesen y como lo ayudaban en sus casos.

—Entonces, básicamente, tú asesinas seres como yo —dijo John un tanto incómodo. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Debe ser frustrante tener ese cerebrito —se quejó Sherlock y John lo miró ofendido pero no pronuncio palabra, ya comenzando a acostumbrarse al modo de ser del detective —. Concéntrate, John, te lo dije —le recordó —: Hace un siglo, el consejo wesen, las siete familias reales y las cabezas de los clanes Grimm se reunieron. Los Grimm dejarían de matar wesen, siempre y cuando estos no mataran, mutilaran, enfermaran o dañaran de alguna forma a los humanos.

—Pero dijiste que había wesen que se alimentan de humanos.

—Y también wesen que comen otros wesen —agregó Sherlock y John sintió un repentino escalofrió —. ¿Qué hacer con ellos? Ciertamente ni uno ni el otro renunciarían a su dieta. Las familias reales decidieron darles una pequeña licencia; podrían matar humanos para alimentarse, siempre y cuando fueran los necesarios para vivir y no los descubrieran, de lo contrario, los Grimm tendríamos la libertad de eliminarlos.

John se hundió en el asiento; una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. La imagen del taxista regresó a su mente: un humano que asesinó en presencia de un Grimm

—Lo mataste, porque, bajo tu perspectiva, él atentaba contra mi vida —dijo Sherlock adivinando los pensamientos de John —, así que no, no pienso cortarte la cabeza; de haberlo querido, lo habría hecho desde un principio.

—Emm, ¿gracias?

…

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Por primera vez, John se sentía parte de un lugar, si bien, todo el asunto de los Grimm y wesen aún le confundía, luego estaba Sherlock, el detective era un completo excéntrico, mal educado y exhibicionista (le encantaba pasearse por ahí sin más vestimenta que una sábana delgada), su horrible costumbre de tocar el violín a altas horas de la madrugada, terminarse la leche sin dignarse a ir a comprar otra y la peor de todas, guardar partes de cadáveres en el frigorífico, causando en John, peleas internas para controlar su lado salvaje; aun así, John podía sin lugar a dudar, decir que el 221B era su hogar.

John había aprendido bastante de su naturaleza wesen, aunque aún no entendía el porqué, siendo un blutbad, sus instintos no eran tan fuertes como en otros y no lo obligaban a matar. Sherlock tenía dos teorías: posiblemente, uno de los padres de John era un wesen y el otro humano; podían no mostrar su naturaleza wesen hasta entrada la adolescencia o a lo largo de su vida adulta. También existían supresores que mantenían controlado el instinto salvaje, pero Sherlock lo descartó de inmediato (sí John no conocía sobre otros wesen, dudaba mucho que supiese de sus medicinas).

—¿Wieder Blutbad? —preguntó John confundido. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Sherlock, sentado frente a él.

—Es un blutbad reformado que elige no vivir la vida violenta como su sangre lo demanda —explicó el detective sin despegar la vista de su celular —. Los Wieder Blutbaden normalmente tienen que seguir una estricta dieta (normalmente vegetariana), ejercicios y medicamentos.

—¿Crees que soy uno?

—Mantienes tu lado salvaje controlado, así que sí, eres un Wieder Blutbad —puntualizó Sherlock.

Se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso, era común entre ellos, pero aun así John no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo.

—¿Algún caso interesante? —preguntó John. Sherlock bufó molesto; todos y cada uno de sus posibles clientes (humanos y wesen), le presentaban casos que eran menos que un "dos", nada realmente interesante que pudiera quitarle el aburrimiento, si por lo menos hubiera un "cinco"… aunque podía recurrir a la pila de caso que Mycroft le enviaba, pero no, eso sería darle gusto y prefería una vida de tediosos casos que hacerle un favor a su hermano.

El celular de Sherlock sonó, era un mensaje que no se molestó en leer al darse cuenta del remitente.

—Sherlock —lo llamó la señora Hudson desde la entrada —. Tienes clientes.

Resulto que se trataba de una pareja de adolescentes, sus ropas viejas y sucias los delataban como vagabundos, seguramente habían escapado de casa por algún problema.

—Sentimos molestarle, señor Sherlock, pero no sabíamos a quién más recurrir —dijo la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Tranquila y explica lo que ha pasado —le pidió John mientras les entregaba una taza con té a ambos menores.

—Nuestro amigo desapareció hace una semana —habló el chico.

—Son vagabundos, un día están aquí y al otro no —dijo Sherlock restándole importancia al asunto, aunque secretamente estaba interesado; los "sin casa" eran muy unidos entre sí y no dejaban sus grupos sin al menos informarle a sus compañeros.

—¡Cameron no es así! —gritó la chica ofendida por el desinterés del detective. —Jamás dejaría a Juliette.

—¿Jiliette? —interrogó John mientras anotaba en una libreta.

—Su hermana, tiene diez años, Cameron y ella se escaparon de su casa cuando su padrastro comenzó a… —la joven no se atrevió a terminar la oración, pero no hacía falta, tanto Sherlock como John comprendieron.

—Unos días antes de que desapareciera, Cameron me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo —dijo el joven.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —habló Sherlock.

—No lo sé, lo único que me dijo fue que unos tipos se le acercaron en la calle para ofrecerle un buen trabajo, que no necesitaba hacer mucho y ganar bien.

—¿Y aceptó así sin más? —para John resultaba difícil de creer que alguien pudiera confiar en unos desconocidos que le ofreciese un trabajo que ya por si solo parecía demasiado bueno para ser real, sin embargo, Sherlock, quien había convivido con vagabundos una buena parte de su vida, sabía lo desesperados que muchos de ellos estaban por encontrar un modo de salir de las calles.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenos! —la joven entró en woge*, era una Mauzhertz*, un wesen inofensivo, cuando se dio cuenta, dio un respingo. —Yo…

—No nos mate —rogó el chico abrazando a su amiga, él también era un Mauzhertz.

—Nombres.

—La-Laura y Joshua…

—¿Su amigo también es un wesen? —ellos negaron a la pregunta del detective —Dejen de temblar, por todos los cielos, es obvio que sabían de mí.

—Pe… pero no de él… —dijo Laura abrazada a su amigos; ambos observaban con verdadero terror a John quien parecía confundido con el comportamiento de ambos chicos —. Blutbad…

—No les hará nada —Sherlock se levantó de su asiento para ir por su abrigo y bufanda —. Bien, tomaré el caso.

….

Sherlock y John se dirigieron al parque, donde algunos jóvenes en condición de calle, trataban de ganarse algunas monedas para comer.

—¿No crees que ese chico, simplemente decidió irse? —dijo John caminando a la par que el Grimm.

—Quizás —respondió con simpleza. Era cierto era una gran posibilidad, pero algo le decía que había más en todo el asunto. Como si alguna fuerza superior quisiera darle la razón; el teléfono de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, era Lestrade, acaban de allanar una casa en donde encontraron instrumentos quirúrgicos, órganos humanos en frascos y otros secos. Por si eso no fuera poco, los chicos de la calle con los que hablaron, habían reportado a una pareja que ofreció trabajo ofrecía trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad, después de eso, ya nadie los volvía a ver.

Sherlock sonrió, el caso se volvía más interesante.

—Vamos de compras —dijo haciendo la parada al taxi, John lo miró confundido pero simplemente le siguió, seguro de que el detective no tardaría en encontrar la solución al caso.

_Continuará…_

….

**Blutbad**: (plural: Blutbaden; del Alemán: Blut "sangre" bad "baño") es una criatura con apariencia de lobo.

Al transformarse su rostro se muestra mucho más cubierto de cabello, sus orejas son grandes y puntiagudas, sus ojos de un color rojo brillante y grandes colmillos. Los Blutbäder tienen un increíble sentido del olfato que puede ser debilitado por una hierba llamada Wolfsbane. Pueden tornarse violentos cuando ven el color rojo. Su punto débil es la espalda baja, un área de la vértebra lumbar con un grupo de nervios. Un blutbad suele engordar después de comer ya que suele pasar una semana entre comidas. Físicamente son muy fuertes más que cualquier hombre y wesen, son muy rápidos, con una mordida y garras fuertes capaces de defenderse de los Grimm.

**STANGEBÄR**

Wesen parecidos a erizos, son dóciles y pacíficos, como otras especies de wesen roedores, no obstante a diferencia de estas, los "Stangebärs" si llegan a recurrir a la violencia pero sólo cuando es necesario. Suelen trabajar en áreas que les dé acceso a exteriores.

**MUSAI**

_Wesen de gran belleza tanto en forma humana y wesen son de piel celeste con destellos similares a estrellas, cabello pelirrojo, brillantes ojos celestes y orejas puntiagudas. Segregan una sustancia en sus labios cuando besan hombres y estos empiezan a tener una gran obsesión con ellas haciendo lo que ellas quieran la maldición solo se rompe con el amor verdadero de la persona obsesionada._

(No sé, por lo que dijo Sherlock de la señora Hudson en la tercera temporada, me pareció apropiado que ella fuese una wesen de esta especie).

**Woge** (del Alemán "oleada") a la transformación que sufre cualquier wesen de su forma humana a la natural o animal.

Este proceso duele pero con el tiempo se va acostumbrando. Este cambio no afecta al wesen en tanto su ropa u objetos que lleven consigo, a menos que sea uno muy grande como el de los Jägerbar.

El woge a veces no se hace completamente y sólo se nota en los ojos, depende de que motive al wesen a cambiar, a veces lo hacen por miedo o enojo; también cuando necesitan de sus habilidades como el olfato o en el caso de los Blutbäder, de la velocidad, un wesen puede hacerse más fuerte con el cambio dependiendo de su especie.

En algunos casos los wesen sólo hacen el cambio que solo los Grimm y otros wesen pueden ver pero, si ellos quieren, pueden hacerlo de una manera donde cualquier persona común pueda verlos pero para esto necesitan un poco de concentración. Cuando un wesen muere transformado, este inmediatamente cambiará a humano.

**Mauzhertz** (del alemán: Maus "Ratón" + herz "corazón") es una criatura wesen que representa a los ratones.

Wesen con aspecto de ratón, son inofensivos y tímidos. Poseen ojos pequeños y brillantes, bigotes que sobresalen de su nariz puntiaguda y los dientes de gran tamaño. Son criaturas muy tímidas y asustadizas, muchas veces tienen miedo incluso de su propia sombra. Son las presas preferidas de los lausenschlange. Su nombre proviene de la unión de las palabras mauz (ratón) y Hertz (corazón)


	3. Oráculo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Grimm**

**Capítulo 03.- Oráculo**

Sherlock y John se dirigieron a la casa que Scotland Yard por la insistencia de Lestrade. Nada más ingresar, el pestilente olor a muerte los envolvió; Watson inmediatamente comenzó a tensarse, pues, para su horror, se dio cuenta que el aroma le estaba provocando una clase de hambre que no había experimentado desde aquella ocasión durante su servicio en Afganistán (de la que hubo funestos resultados).

Por su parte, Sherlock se dedicó a examinar el lugar; diferentes clases de órganos humanos se encontraban por todo el lugar, ordenados por tipo y tamaño, cuidadosamente deshidratados para su conservación y posterior tratamiento, había varias repisas que tenían cientos de frascos de diversos tamaños, con algo parecido a polvo de diversos colores; todos ellos rotulados con la información de su contenido.

—¿Alguien más lo ha visto? —preguntó el detective consulto a Lestrade una vez terminó de inspeccionar el lugar.

—Anderson, Donovan y tres policías más —respondió Greg, dando gracias por que los dos primeros eran wesen y los otros unos idiotas —. Mycroft no estará contento con esto, seguramente castigara al _Oráculo_ por este descuido.

Sherlock frunció el ceño molesto; si su hermano osaba tocarle, se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar.

—¿Oráculo? —dijo John, su respiración comenzaba a ser algo agitada, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, en contraste, sus sentidos animales se agudizaban; necesitaba urgentemente algo en que distraerse.

—Oráculo es los ojos y oídos de los Holmes —explicó Lestrade mirando al blutbad con suspicacia —, ninguna computadora, cámara de vigilancia o satélite está a salvo de él.

John no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de persona podría ser Oráculo, seguro era un hombre gordo, lleno de acné y gruesos lentes redondos que pasaba el día frente a varias computadoras.

…

Sherlock y John bajaron del taxi; el blutbad estaba aliviado cuando dejaron la escena del crimen, pues unos minutos más ahí, habrían terminado por liberar al lobo dentro de él. Estaban a unas calles del subterráneo, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse en una funeraria, al entrar, fueron recibidos por una mujer morena que a ojos del ex militar, era realmente guapa.

—Bienvenidos caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —dijo con amabilidad.

—Quiero el especial de la casa —como respuesta, la mujer asintió y entró en woge; su rostro se transformó completamente, su nariz se hizo alargada y en forma de pico, los ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se volvió arrugado, sus manos se habían vuelto afiladas garras.

—¿Es que los Geier* no pueden ser más originales con sus aspiraciones laborales? —la wesen se sobresaltó regresando a su forma humana.

—Grimm —la mujer volvió al woge, esta vez con intenciones de matar a Sherlock, pero ni siquiera pudo acercársele pues John en su apariencia blutbad, la había lanzado al suelo, atrapándola con su peso, en consecuencia, la Geier dio un grito que llamó la atención de sus compañeros y del dueño del local. En total eran tres Geier y un _Murciélago*_, éste último al ver al detective, detuvo la pelea antes de iniciar.

—¡Sher! —exclamó el Murciélago e hizo un ademán con la mano para que los cuatro Geier se fueran. —Lo siento mucho, amigo mío, Charlotte es nueva y aún no tenía el privilegio de conocerte.

Frederic Wilson un Murciélago, dueño de la funeraria "Atardecer", conoció a Sherlock en la adolescencia del detective, en ese entonces, su familia había sido asesinada y la policía no lograba dar con los responsables, fue entonces que el joven de 16 años entró en acción, resolviendo el caso.

—Veo que tienes un nuevo compañero —¿nuevo?, ¿acaso exista otra persona capaz de soportar al excéntrico detective? John miró a Sherlock, la curiosidad lo estaba matando —. Soy Frederic Wilson, dueño de la funeraria, es un placer conocer a un amigo de Sherlock.

—Eh, John Watson, igualmente —dijo algo cohibido por la efusividad del wesen mayor.

—Un Blutbad trabajando con un Grimm, extraño, pero me alegro por ti, Sherlock —agregó mirando al detective para luego regresar la atención a John —. Tenemos mercancía de la mejor calidad y por ser amigo de Sherlock, te daré un descuento especial, ¿Qué dices?

—¿Mercancía?

Resultó que la funeraria tenía dos tipos de negocio, uno para los humanos y otro, para los wesen que se alimentaban de estos; a John se le erizó la piel de sólo imaginarse a los _clientes especiales_ comiendo cadáveres,

—Tengo algunos ojos de buena calidad, a mitad de precia —dijo Frederic a Sherlock quien negó con la cabeza. Gracias a la ayuda de Molly ya no necesitaba de los servicios del wesen, al menos no tanto como antes.

—Buscamos a unos chicos que desaparecieron.

—Tal vez se convirtieron en el especial de alguien —agregó John mirando directamente al wesen mayor quien bufó indignado.

—Mi mercancía es de primera pero no es tan fresca —dijo haciendo una señal para que los siguieran, no quería que algún cliente (humano o wesen), los escucharan, no sería bueno para el negocio—. Los Grimm revisan el establecimiento cada mes y nunca vienen el mismo día, sin contar que Oráculo tiene especialmente vigilados lugares como estos.

Nuevamente la mención de aquel extraño personaje; debía ser alguien muy importante para que los wesen lo conocieran.

—Les dejaré revisar el lugar —dijo Frederic entregándole un manojo de llaves a Sherlock —, son de todo el edificio, no las pierdan porque algunas de ellas son el único juego que tengo.

Horas después y sin haber logrado encontrar nada, regresaron a Baker Street, al ingresar al departamento, se encontraron con un joven de unos quince años, delgado y de afilados pómulos, como los de Sherlock.

—William —extrañamente, el detective se había tensado, algo que realmente confundió a John, pues nunca lo había visto reaccionar así; Sherlock temblaba ligeramente y parecía emocionado y a la vez asustado de ver al joven.

—Él debe ser el Capitán John Hamish Watson, médico militar, dado de baja por una lesión en el hombro, fue adoptado por Henry y Ella Watson —dijo el joven y sonrió con superioridad —. Un Wiender Blutbad, interesante.

—Eh, disculpe, pero creo que no nos conocemos —el joven lo miró, sus ojos verdes tenían una especie de magnetismo que John únicamente había visto en Sherlock.

—William Víctor Holmes.

—Un Grimm —dijo Watson conteniendo el aire, pues a diferencia de Mycroft, Lestrade y del mismo Sherlock, éste tenía un aroma a muerte, químicos, aceite de máquinas y el olor característico de las oficinas con aire acondicionado, una mezcla extraña.

—También conocido como _Oráculo_ e hijo de Sherlock Holmes y Víctor Trevor —agregó el menor mirando al detective directamente.

_Continuará…_

….

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero les gustara, esta semana trataré de terminar el nuevo capítulo de "La nueva familia de papá", y quizás ahora sí ponga el lemon, aunque depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas.

Para terminar, estoy buscando una beta que me azote (XD), pues como verán, tengo algunos errores de ortografía que luego se vuelven horrores y quiero evitarlos lo más que se pueda, así que si alguien le interesa, ¡avísenme!

Les dejo mi face: (tengo un gatito como foto de perfil y a Bennedic como portada).

Ahora sip, las explicaciones!

**Geier**: (Del Alemán: Geier "Buitre") es un wesen que representa a un buitre.

Los Geier al transformarse cambian completamente su rostro, este se hace calvo (en algunos casos), su nariz crece en forma de pico, sus ojos se hacen negros y su cara arrugada. Son veloces y agiles con garras que usan para destripar, son carroñeros, pero no son más fuertes que los humanos, uno normal podria ganarles. Son una raza comun.

**Un Murciélago** es una especie wesen murciélago de la cual se tiene registros de España.

El Murciélago cuenta con unos brillantes ojos rojos y filas de dientes puntiagudos. Poseen la capacidad de producir un grito sónico que es mortal para los seres humanos. El grito rompe los tímpanos y explota los ojos, destruye el interior de los conductos nasales, y hace explotar los intestinos. Además de su grito sónico, el Murciélago también posee garras afiladas que usan como armas secundarias. Los Grimm de la antigüedad los llamaban "_Murciélagos del infierno_". Un Murciélago es particularmente perjudicial para el oído sensible de un Blutbad. La mejor manera de luchar contra un Murciélago es utilizar una s_irena de manivela_ conocida como _Matraca Murciélago_, que emite un sonido supersónico que temporalmente daña al Murciélago haciéndolo incapaz de defenderse, esto es debido a que poseen una habilidad auditiva que los protege de su propio sonido pero el de la matraca se hace más agudo mientras se gira la manivela; Aparentemente, un Grimm parece no ser afectado por el agudo sonido de "la matraca" mientras que el Murciélago será aturdido por dicho sonido hasta quedar inmóvil y adolorido.

Los Murciélagos también son físicamente más resistentes que los seres humanos, capaces de caminar largas distancias después de saltar por una ventana de dos pisos en concreto sólido, sin heridas visibles (esto podría indicar algo similar a la capacidad de vuelo de un murciélago, aunque esto es poco probable, ya que no poseen alas). Son además, resistentes a su propio ataque, el chillido de otro Murciélago puede afectarles y hasta matarles, pero se necesita un chillido de mayor duración y frecuencia que la que suele ser necesaria con los seres humanos, e incluso después de ser sumamente dañados aún permanecen vivos durante unos minutos, a veces el tiempo suficiente para matar a su atacante. Los Murciélagos son rápidos, ágiles y pero no más fuertes que los humanos.


	4. Pistas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Grimm**

**Capítulo 04.- Pistas**

—William Víctor Holmes.

—Un Grimm —dijo Watson conteniendo el aire, pues a diferencia de Mycroft, Lestrade y del mismo Sherlock, éste tenía un aroma a muerte, químicos, aceite de máquinas y el olor característico de las oficinas con aire acondicionado, una mezcla extraña.

—También conocido como _Oráculo_ e hijo de Sherlock Holmes y Víctor Trevor —agregó el menor mirando al detective directamente.

John abrió los ojos de par en par; en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Sherlock, éste le había dicho que él estaba casado con su trabajo, además de ser asexual, sin contar con el hecho de que el muchacho había dado el nombre de _ Víctor Trevor_ y ese era un nombre de varón.

—¿Cómo es…? —William rodó los ojos.

—Cuando un papá y un papi Grimm quieren tener hijos, van con la cigüeña Hexenbiest * quien les da un jugo _especial_, ambos follan como conejos y meses después, nace un lindo y tierno bebé que sale de la panza de papi —dijo el menor imitando la voz de un niño.

John abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró, William rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, en su lugar, se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación.

Oráculo se acercó a la chimenea para tomar la calavera, la inspección unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Hola pa, ¿me extrañaste? —le dijo con tono melancólico —. Siento no haber venido a verte, pero el idiota de tu marido me envío con el tío Sherrinford a América desde que moriste y no me dejó regresar hasta hace dos meses…

—¿A qué has venido, William? —le preguntó Sherlock arrebatándole la osamenta y volviéndola a colocar en su lugar con tanto cuidado y cariño que John no pudo más que sorprenderse.

El joven miró a su padre con enojo, le dio la espalda para tomar asiento en el sillón del detective en una clara muestra de desafío.

—El caso de los chicos sin techo desaparecidos.

—¿Tiene información que quiera compartirnos? —interrogó John, pensando que el adolecente había acudido al auxilio de su padre. William asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo, pero no pienso decirles nada —Sherlock frunció el ceño, en respuesta, su hijo lo miró desafiante —. Quiero que dejen de investigar. Los vagabundos que buscan ya están muertos o apunto.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo que dices, mocoso? —John estaba realmente furioso con la arrogancia y altanería del adolecente, que sin duda era peor que la de Sherlock y eso, ya era decir demasiado.

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a la mascota de mi padre —William miró al blutbad con desdén, de todos los wesen, era ellos a los únicos que no soportaba —. Escucha, padre, no quiero tratar asuntos familiares enfrente de tu… perro, así que ponle la correa o enciérralo en su jaula.

Suficiente, John tomó su apariencia blutbad, en un arranque de furia; se lanzó contra el adolecente, pero sólo logró chocar contra el sillón y golpearse contra el suelo.

—Ponle la correa o se la pongo yo —dijo William. John se levantó de nueva cuenta, listo para atacar al adolecente una vez más —. Es sobre mi papá y su asesino.

Cuando el joven mencionó esto, Sherlock, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, interfirió, atrapando a John por detrás; el abrazo del detective era fuerte y firme, haciendo que incluso el blutbad tuviera dificultades para deshacerse de él.

—¡John! —el aludido se calmó al instante y Sherlock lo soltó —. Discúlpate —agregó mirando a su hijo, pues sabía que su amigo no estaría tranquilo hasta que eso sucediera.

William levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pretendes que el príncipe heredero del clan Holmes se disculpe con la masco…

—¡Ahora! —William bufó molesto, pero finalmente se acercó al blutbad, tratando de poner su cara más inocente.

—Lamento haberlo llamado mascota y perro… aunque los blutbad son de la familia de los caninos —John rodó los ojos, aquello no podía considerarse una disculpa, pero viniendo de un Holmes, era lo más que podía llegar a aspirar.

El blutbad asintió con la cabeza y William regresó su atención a Sherlock, inflando las mejillas en un puchero infantil.

—Ya lo hice, ¿ahora si me concedes unos minutos en privado?

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta —anunció el doctor, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del departamento.

William esperó unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Si el tío Sherrinford se entera que tienes un blutbad y peor aún, sin registrar…

—No me interesa lo que él, Mycroft o cualquier otro pueda decir. John se queda.

Aquella ferocidad con la que Sherlock defendía a John, hizo que William lo observara detenidamente, deduciéndolo como sólo un Holmes podía hacer, y lo que vio en los ojos de su padre no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Lo quieres —Sherlock no le respondió, William no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que era cierto. Dolía, no iba a negarlo, que su padre se enamorara (y tan rápido), significaba que su papá no significaba ya nada para él, quizás nunca lo hizo; ahora tenía sentido la razón por la que Sherlock lo abandonó a la muerte de Víctor…

—Amo a Víctor y eso no va a cambiar —dijo Sherlock con firmeza.

—Y por eso abandonaste al hijo que tuviste con él a la primera oportunidad —agregó William entre dientes —. Como sea, no vine a hablar del desastroso padre y ser humano que eres —Sherlock bajó la mirada, las palabras de su hijo eran lo único que realmente podía lastimarlo, su punto débil y al que había tenido que dejar ir por su seguridad, aun cuando eso significaba matar lo último que quedó de su corazón a la muerte de su esposo —. Necesito que dejes de investigar; los responsables de las desapariciones de los chicos que buscas, son la única pista que tengo para encontrar al asesino de papá y de mi hermana.

—¿Quién? —el tono de Sherlock no admitía mentiras y William estaba muy consciente de ello.

—No estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que todos los criminales a los que he investigado me llevan al mismo nombre: Moriarty.

Ese nombre, el taxista lo había mencionado poco antes de morir a causa de la bala que John le disparó; según sus últimas palabras, Moriarty era una clase de admirador suyo, si él era responsable de la muerte de Víctor…

…

Un par de horas después, John regresó al departamento, sólo para volver a salir poco después con el detective quien parecía estar bastante contento, seguramente la visita del adolecente tenía algo que ver.

—Así que… mmm… tienes un hijo —dijo el blutbad a los dos minutos de estar en el taxi. Sherlock cabeceó un asentimiento —, y… tu pareja es la…

—Sí, la calavera es de Víctor —aquello resultaba morboso y macabro, pero viniendo del detective, hasta parecía normal.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, era obvio que su amigo tenía curiosidad por la concepción de William.

—En la edad media, los Grimm comenzaron a escasear; los hombres morían en las guerras y las mujeres (dadas las circunstancias de la época), se mantenían ocultas y eran difíciles de encontrar. Era raro que dos Grimm se encontraran y se volvieran pareja, sin contar que los hijos que llegaban a tener con _humanos comunes_ tenían tan sólo una posibilidad del 20% de heredar las habilidades de sus padres —John escuchaba atentamente, como todo lo que Sherlock le decía —. La situación habría llegado a un punto crítico de no ser por Amadeus Holmes, él sabía que las Hexenbiest tenían ciertos poderes que ningún otro wesen poseía, hizo un pacto con ellas, a cambio de su ayuda, los Holmes las protegerían de otros Grimm. La solución fue un ritual que hace entrar a una pareja (sin importar que sean del mismo sexo), en un estado al que se le denomina _Alfa-Omega_. En un principio es una lucha de poder, en la que el dominante se vuelve el "alfa" y el dominado el "omega"; el ritual dura una semana en la que ambos responden únicamente a sus más bajos instintos —Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordarlo —, es realmente horrible.

—Vaya… —John no sabía que más decir, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber la forma en que esas wesen los habían ayudado, pero eso tenía que esperar, pues habían llegado a su destino.

Al parecer, Sherlock había logrado hacer que su hijo colaborara con ellos; él les había dado la dirección de un pequeño establecimiento a unos mentros del barrio chino, a simple vista, el lugar parecía un local común en donde vendían hierbas y medicinas naturales, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó John mirando la pequeña (y a su parecer), inofensiva tienda.

—Los humanos suelen usar diferentes productos como testículos de tigre para aumentar su libido, por supuesto que eso no funciona, solo un idiota creería lo contrario —dijo Sherlock mirando el local con ojo crítico —. Pero los wesen son diferentes, sólo que ellos no usan partes de animales para curar algunos males o potenciar la sexualidad, ellos usan humanos —John sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo; a pesar de todo, él seguía sintiéndose una persona normal, le había tomado mucho aceptar su lado wesen —. Los testículos pulverizados de un hombre realmente aumentan la energía sexual de un wesen. Hace algunos años, hice un experimento sobre eso, para probar la inocencia de uno de mis clientes, fue bastante informativo.

John se sonrojó sin poder evitarse imaginar los experimentos de Sherlock.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? —repitió y el detective puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debe ser realmente aburrido vivir en esas mentecitas —se quejó Holmes con un gesto melodramático —. Este lugar, se dedica a vender ese tipo de productos a los wesen de todas clases, según la información que William me dio, son productos que provienen de funerarias, como la de Frederic, pero en los últimos días han estado recibiendo mercancía muy fresca.

Resultó que el local, que era atendido por un Klaustreich* de mal temperamento, al que John había asesinado cuando éste hirió a Sherlock, aunque había sido un pequeño corte, un simple rasguño hecho con las garras del wesen, pero bastó para que el blutbad dentro de Watson enfureciera y destrozara al que había osado tocar a su compañero.

—¡Ach! John, eso duele —se quejó Sherlock, pues el doctor estaba siendo bastante tosco al curarlo.

—Piensa en eso la próxima vez que decidas hacer una tontería como esa —dijo John realmente molesto con su amigo.

Cuando entraron a la tienda, el klaustreich identificó inmediatamente el olor Grimm en Sherlock, lo que lo puso furioso, exigiéndole al detective que se fuera, pero en vez de hacerlo, Holmes lo interrogó sobre las desapariciones, los ánimos se caldearon hasta tal punto, que el wesen entró en woge y arremetió contra Sherlock, haciéndole una profunda herida en el pecho con sus garras.

—Pudo haberte matado —Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Me he enfrentado a wesen más peligrosos, incluso de niño —John suspiró pesadamente, de pronto, el enojo había desaparecido para dar lugar a la melancolía, imaginar a su amigo, teniendo que enfrentarse a toda clase de peligros, siendo aún muy joven, le causaba un desagradable sabor a hiel.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó William, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —les gritó enfurecido —, ¿tienen una puta idea de lo que hicieron? ¡Por su culpa perdí dos semanas de trabajo!

—Hola a ti también —dijo John molesto, siempre le habían gustado los niños, pero imaginarse que uno de sus futuros hijos pudiera ser como William, le provocaba querer hacerse la vasectomía.

—Cálmate William. Moriarty está tras de mí, no tardará mucho en dar la cara.

El adolecente bufó molesto, pero intentó estar tranquilo, no podía permitirse perder el control, no ahora que por fin pudo regresar a Inglaterra y encontrar al responsable de que su vida feliz se terminara cuando él apenas tenía seis años.

—Bien… bien… me calmo —dijo cerrando los ojos y dando un profundo suspiro —. Estoy calmado, ahora, querido padre, ¿Qué planes tienes para capturar al asesino del hombre al que juraste amar y proteger?

_Continuará…_

….

**Hexenbiest : **_(del Alemán: Hexen "bruja" biest "bestia", español: bruja bestia) _es una criatura wesen que se transforma en bruja.

Las Hexenbiest son identificadas por una marca de nacimiento debajo de sus lenguas. En su forma humana, suelen ser mujeres muy atractivas e inteligentes que se preocupan por su apariencia. Estas criaturas hacen el uso de paciones para diversos fines. Al cambiar a su forma "Hexenbiest" su rostro se deforma, su cabello cambia a un color grisáceo y su rostro se deforman como los de un monstruo. Físicamente han demostrado tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

**Klaustreich**: Son wesen tipo felinos, con gran parecido a los gatos callejeros. Al parecer son populares entre las mujeres, pero nunca terminan bien sus relaciones ya que son muy posesivos y propensos a la violencia. Klaustreich pretende significar "Bromista Scrounging", y es una combinación de las palabras alemanas klauen (que significa robar) o la palabra klaue (garra) y streich (accidente cerebrovascular).


	5. Capítulo 05- Las siete llaves

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: **ChechuFujoshi.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Grimm**

**Capítulo 05.- Las siete llaves**

John bajó las escaleras que comunicaban su habitación con el resto de la casa; era muy temprano en la mañana, pero William ya se encontraba en la sala, comiendo un enorme plato de cereal, sentado cómodamente en el sillón favorito del blutbad, pero no estaba solo. Sherlock y Lestrade le acompañaban, aunque el adolecente era el único que estaba desayunando.

—¿Por qué tenías que embarazarte? —dijo Sherlock en tono de reproche. John se congeló en su lugar. Por suerte, parecía que ninguno de los tres Grimm se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Mycroft y yo creímos que ya era momento de tener otro hijo —Greg se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Como si dos no fueran suficientes —se quejó el detective consultor. Lestrade sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno, hacerlos es muy divertido.

—¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡Greg! Estoy comiendo —se quejó William haciendo una mueca de asco. Lestrade rodó los ojos, esos dos Holmes eran tal para cual.

—Ya te llegará a ti también, sobrino —William hizo un puchero.

—Sí, pero será hasta que Sherrinford me escoja una pareja adecuada —el adolecente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Me gustaría que fuese alguien parecido a Nick, es una pena que ya tenga a Monroe y sea un anciano, como ustedes.

Sherlock miró a su hijo. No le gustaba enterarse que a William le gustaba alguien mayor, de hecho, no le agradaba que estuviese interesado románticamente en nadie.

—Buenos días —dijo John haciéndose notar. Los tres Grimm lo miraron, pero sólo los mayores le devolvieron el saludo —. William, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? —un mes había pasado desde que conoció a ese joven y aún no llegaba a comprenderlo.

—Ya te pareces a la tía Rosela —bufó el menor molesto —. Terminé la universidad en América hace seis meses, por eso el tío Sherrinford me dejó regresar.

—Pero tienes dieciséis —dijo sorprendido.

—Y un título en informática, más uno en robótica —dijo William con una sonrisa prepotente —, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un genio, como todos los Holmes, aunque yo soy el mejor y el más guapo.

—Simplemente tuviste suerte que los hijos de Sherrinford resultaran humanos normales o murieran jóvenes —le recordó Sherlock. El adolecente puso mala cara.

—Sigue como vas, y nunca ganarás el premio al padre del año —comentó William, medio en broma medio enserio.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su progenitor eran ciertas. Sherrinford tercero, heredero natural al trono, había muerto en un atentado, en el que también falleció Víctor y muchos Grimm embarazados y niños pequeños. Jackson era un humano común y como tal, no tenía derecho a tomar el puesto de su padre, y Anastasia, la más joven y única sobreviviente del ataque contra los Holmes, había resultado tan gravemente herida que estaba condenada permanecer toda su vida en una silla de ruedas. Por otro lado, los gemelos Wólfram y Dante, hijos de Mycroft y Greg, tenían puestos estratégicos en la milicia que no les permitía tomar el lugar de cabeza de la familia En cuanto al tercer hijo, aún no nacía. ¿Por qué Sherrinford no dejaba el trono a Mycroft? El rey debía tener ciertas características, entre ellas, ser un excelente cazador y para ser honestos, Mycroft odiaba toda actividad que implicara esfuerzo físico (el sexo con su esposo quedaba aparte), por otro lado, Sherlock había renunciado a todos sus derechos tras la muerte de su pareja.

—Por cierto, gracias al escándalo que armaste, la tía Rosela se enteró y le dijo a Sherrinford que estaba ocultando información de criminales wesen para mi propio beneficio y él me castigó de la forma más cruel —se quejó el adolecente, provocando que Lestrade dejara escapar un suspiro.

—Sólo debes acompañarme mientras estoy fuera de casa, no es para tanto. Además, es hasta que cumpla los tres meses, después no podre salir de casa hasta que el bebé nazca.

—¿Estás embarazado? —dijo John, a pesar de lo que Sherlock le había contado, no podía creer que un hombre pudiese quedar en cinta, iba contra todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela.

—Apenas tengo un mes, pero Anthea dice que será un bebé fuerte y posiblemente una niña —Lestrade suspiró —, espero que no se parezca en nada a sus hermanos y a su padre o me volveré loco con otro Holmes deduciendo todo lo que le rodea.

—Vaya —fue lo único que John pudo decir.

—Y con eso me dejas sin casos hasta que termine tu dichoso embarazo —se quejó Sherlock de forma teatral. John regañó a su amigo por su comportamiento.

John y Lestrade pasaron una hora hablando sobre el bebé. Al parecer, el ritual que se necesitaba para dar vida, no era tan terrible como Sherlock le hizo pensar en un principio, pero al wesen no le sorprendió, su amigo tendía a ser demasiado dramático en ocasiones.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mycroft debe de estar preocupado y Will no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de la mansión —dijo Greg levantándose.

—Puedo, pero no me gusta. La gente es aburrida, prefiero las máquinas —el adolescente miró a su padre —. Yo te daré casos, por supuesto. Serán dignos de tus habilidades pero llegado el momento, seré yo quien se encargue del bastardo que asesinó a papá.

…

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que John viera a William. Fueron días difíciles para él, pues Lestrade se encontraba con licencia a causa de una lesión, aunque la verdadera razón era por su embarazo pero, obviamente, únicamente los Grimm (y wesen cercanos a ellos), tenían el conocimiento de que un hombre podía gestar.

Sin casos que resolver, Sherlock era insoportable y si a eso le agregaban sus intentos por dejar el tabaco, lo volvían un ser tremendamente molesto.

Por suerte para la saludad mental de John, los casos comenzaron a llegar, aunque los desechaba por completo, al no ser dignos de las capacidades del excéntrico detective. Para empeorar las cosas, no había encontrado trabajo y el dinero comenzaba a acabársele como lo había comprobado en el momento que la máquina del supermercado rechazó su tarjeta.

—Déjame —dijo William quien se encontraba a su espalda; pasó su tarjeta y pagó por las compras del blutbad.

—No era necesario. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —el Grimm puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me dicen Oráculo por nada —respondió tomando las cosas y comenzando a empaquetarlas.

—¿Lees el futuro?

—No, idiota. Me llaman así porque no hay nada que puedan ocultarme; puedo entrar a cualquier sistema o cámara sin importar cuan complicados sea su software —se encogió de hombros. Acababan de salir del supermercado y ahora caminaban rumbo al 221B —. Si hubiese querido, podría haber hackeado la máquina registradora y no habría tenido que pagar nada.

—Eso es ilegal —William rodo los ojos, odiaba que las personas le hablaran como si fuese retrasado, ¡era un genio! Mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente en el planeta.

—Como sea, acompáñame. Quiero pastel y no tengo ganas de comer solo —dijo haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a una pequeña cafetería en donde pidió un pastel y una malteada. John suspiró, no importaba lo inteligente que fuese, William seguía siendo un niño.

—Tu padre está preocupado por ti —dijo el doctor después de un rato de silencio. William sonrió, parecía no creerle.

—No te traje para hablar de mi viejo —el Grimm rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando algo.

Ahora que lo miraba atentamente, John se dio cuenta que el joven vestía siempre con pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, chaqueta de cuero o de cualquier otro material, playeras de manga corta o larga, todo muy americano; bueno, en realidad no era necesario tener las capacidades deductivas de Sherlock para saber que el menor había vivido gran parte de su vida en América, pues incluso tenía el acento, aunque no era tan marcado.

—Toma —dijo William sacando a John de sus pensamientos; el Grimm le había entregado un sobre de color crema, un tanto arrugado, el blutbad sonrió.

—Creía que era muy viejo para ti y que no te agradaban los… perros.

El adolecente lo miró confundido unos segundos, cuando comprendió las palabras del doctor, hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Por Júpiter! No tengo los gustos de mi padre.

—Bueno, naciste de un hombre y…

—Para comenzar, no me refiero a tener gustos por personas de mí mismo sexo —William se encogió de hombros —, mientras sean Grimm no me importa. Como sea, esto es algo que todos los wesen que trabajan con nosotros deben de tener y como sé que el irresponsable de Sherlock no te lo dará, decidí hacerlo yo.

Watson estaba realmente sorprendido y en cierto grado, enternecido. Especialmente por ver al adolecente con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo mirar en otra dirección y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Hasta parecía un chico dulce.

—Ábrelo de una maldita vez —John suspiró, pero hizo lo que el menor le pidió; dentro del sobre, había un dije que tenía un dragón luchando contra un grifo, debajo de las dos criaturas, había un hacha y una espada entrecruzadas, todo de oro sujeto con una cadena del mismo material. También había una tarjeta de banco con el nombre de John escrita en ella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El emblema de la familia; evitará que otros Grimm te maten, la tarjeta, es para pagar tus servicios…

—No puedo aceptarlo —William lo miró confundido —, no estoy con Sherlock por dinero.

El joven Grimm miró al ex militar por unos segundos, deduciéndolo, indagando.

—No pienso llamarte "papá" sólo por ser el novio de padre —John casi se ahoga con su té. ¿Por qué todos creían que él y Sherlock eran pareja?

—¡No soy gay! —evidentemente William no le creyó, únicamente se encogió de hombros, ignorando los reclamos del blutbad.

—Mycroft te ofreció dinero a cambio de espiar a Sherlock (lo cual es estúpido teniendo en cuenta todas las cámaras que tengo vigilándole), pero lo rechazaste. Yo no te estoy dando un chantaje, es más bien una clase de remuneración económica por ser la chacha-niñero-mandadero-doctor de mi padre —se encogió de hombros —, tampoco es una gran suma, son apenas diez mil libras semanales.

John abrió los ojos como platos; diez mil libras semanales eran doscientos ochenta mil libras al año, demasiado dinero por cuidar a una persona.

—Acepta lobito —John suspiró. Aunque la idea de ganar tanto era demasiado seductora, no podía darse el lujo de aceptar, sería como hacer un pacto con el diablo —. En cuestión de horas, tío Sherrinford se enterará que su hermanito tiene un wesen viviendo bajo su techo, uno que es un potencial peligro para él y que además ya mató a un humano y no precisamente en la guerra.

El militar en John tomó el control; ese niño lo estaba amenazando, ¿es que el mocoso pensaba que por ser un Grimm le tendría miedo?

—Amenazar no es lo mío. Si quisiera matarte, lo haría y ya —él, como cualquier Holmes, era un hombre de acción, si deseaba algo, simplemente lo tomaba —. Te seré sincero, no me agradas, creo que eres un intruso que pretende tomar el lugar de mi papá…

—¡Que no soy gay!

—Pero le agradas a Sherlock y si algo te pasa, lo destruiría.

Fue en ese momento que John pudo ver al niño dentro de William, uno asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su padre.

—Bien —suspiró derrotado, estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir.

—Excelente. Y como sé que no aceptarás el dinero así de fácil —dijo sacando su cartera para extraer una tarjeta y entregársela al mayor —, ve a esta dirección y habla con Sarah. Es la jefa de una pequeña clínica wesen que los Holmes patrocinamos; dile que te envía Oráculo.

Increíble, William no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Quizás no era tan malo como John pensaba.

…

Al llegar a casa, John vio a Sherlock hablando con una mujer; ella estaba en silla de ruedas, sus cabellos largos y castaños le cubrían la mitad del rostro. A cada lado se encontraban dos hombres realmente altos y fornidos que hacían ver al detective realmente pequeño.

—Oh, él debe ser el doctor John Watson. Will me habló de usted —dijo la mujer con voz dulce —, es un placer conocer a un amigo de mi querido tío Sherlock.

—Ella es Anastasia, la hija más joven de Sherrinford.

¡Fantástico, otro Holmes más!

Pese a la primera impresión que John tuvo de la joven Grimm, resultó ser una persona realmente encantadora y se le notaba lo preocupada que estaba por la salud y bienestar de Sherlock, a quien obligó a comer algo que ella misma había preparado.

La historia de Anastasia era francamente triste; la tercera hija de Sherrinford primero, fue una joven saludable, había despertado su sangre Grimm a la edad de ocho años, algo normal entre las niñas que se desarrollaban más rápido que los varones. A los doce años ya había acabado la universidad (algo usual en la rama principal de los Holmes). Cuando tenía trece y Sherrinford (su hermano) dieciséis, se les dio la orden de cuidar a un grupo de Grimm embarazados, pues en esos días existía una banda de wesen que ya habían cobrado la vida de por lo menos diez Grimm preñados o demasiado jóvenes para defenderse, todos miembros de la familia Vernet de Francia, de quien formaba parte la matriarca de la rama principal de los Holmes. Por esa razón, Sherrinford —quien había sido recientemente nombrado líder tras la muerte de su padre —, ordenó enviar a las mujeres y hombres en cinta a una casa de campo en Sussex, bajo vigilancia absoluta.

Todos creían que sus seres amados estarían a salvo (incluso Sherlock), por eso nadie se opuso a las órdenes de Sherrinford… vaya error.

Nadie supo cómo lo habían logrado, pero plantaron una bomba en el centro de la casa, derrumbando la mitad del edificio y matando a la mayor parte de sus habitantes. Ese día los Holmes sufrieron la peor masacre de su historia: veinte niños, treinta adultos (diez de ellos embarazados), murieron aplastados o por la fuerza de la explosión.

Anastasia sobrevivió, pero con graves secuelas, su cadera y columna se habían quebrado, paralizándola de la cintura para abajo. Aunque tenía suerte de poder mover el resto del cuerpo, su rostro sufrió una fea herida que al sanar le dejó una cicatriz. El 30% de su cuerpo tenía quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. A pesar de todo, se sentía afortunada, pues a diferencia de su hermano y de muchos otros, ella estaba con vida.

—Esperaba que mi hermanito estuviera con usted, doctor Watson —dijo la joven sin poder ocultar su desilusión.

—¿Hermanito? —John no pudo evitar preguntar y es que Anastasia le inspiraba tanta confianza que dudaba que se molestara.

—Will, en realidad somos primos, pero vivimos nueve años juntos en América, mientras las cosas se calmaban y nos recuperábamos de lo sucedido —respondió, tratando de no entristecerse, pero le resultaba difícil. El recuerdo de lo sucedido aún le provocaba pesadillas.

—William no ha venido —dijo Sherlock levantándose de su sillón, provocando que los dos guardaespaldas de su sobrina se tensaran, como si esperaran que el Holmes mayor atacara a su protegida —. Si llega a pasarse por aquí, le diré que lo buscas.

Anastasia movió su silla de ruedas para acercarse a Sherlock y poder tomar sus manos.

—Extraño la época cuando era niña y tú, el tío Víctor y Will vivían en casa —lo miró con dulzura —, en ese tiempo siempre sonreías.

—¿A qué has venido realmente, Anastasia? —aunque su voz era cariñosa, ella sabía que su presencia incomodaba a su tío por ser un permanente recordatorio de aquel fatídico día.

Anastasia les hizo una señal a sus guardaespaldas para que salieran del departamento y posteriormente del edificio.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas, es un asunto muy delicado para la familia.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, lo dices frente a John —dijo el detective sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer.

—No sé si sea correcto tratar ciertos… asuntos en presencia de tu novio — ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Ella también?

—¡No soy gay! —se suponía que todos los miembros de esa maldita familia eran capaces de leer a las personas como si fuesen libros, ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta que él y Sherlock no eran pareja? ¡Por todos los cielos!

—Si no vas a…

—Will descubrió que una de las _siete llaves_ se encuentra en Londres, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla antes de que la Familia Real se entere.

—Estoy ocupado, lo siento, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento —le cortó Sherlock poniéndose de pie nuevamente para dirigirse a la puerta y llamar a los guardaespaldas de su sobrina.

—Si mi padre o el tío Mycroft saben que Will ha ocultado esta información, lo castigarán —el detective se detuvo —, pero ni él ni yo queremos que la llave caiga en manos equivocadas —Anastasia miró al Grimm mayor con seriedad —. Nuestros ancestros se sacrificaron para ocultar esas llaves y alejarlas de las manos de las familias reales. Cuatro de ellas han regresado a su poder. Una la tiene Nick, un Grimm americano, la otra se encuentra en algún lugar de Londres, pero la última continúa desaparecida.

Sherlock miró a su sobrina. Estaba consciente de lo que podría llegar a pasar si alguna de las familias reales se apoderaba de tales objetos.

—Tomaré el caso —Anastasia sonrió, quizás, esa era la oportunidad que William y Sherlock necesitaban para recuperar su relación y volver a ser la hermosa familia que ella conoció cuando era niña. Después de todo, una buena cacería siempre era una excelente forma de arreglar problemas o restaurar lazos; ella no conocía nada mejor que correr tras un wesen hasta darle alcance y cortarle la cabeza.

—Will estará encantado —la imperceptible sonrisa en Sherlock le dio la esperanza a Anastasia de que pronto, sus queridos primo y tío estarían unidos nuevamente.

_Continuará…_

…

Disculpen la tardanza, se me fue la inspiración, pero ya regreso XD

Espero les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
